omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Universes
The Omega Cross series has many universes within it, most of them being alternate reality's or completely different from the main Omega Cross universe. Some of these universes were created due to resets performed by Madoka Kaname. While only a few universes have been shown in the series, there are still possibly many to be discovered. Omega Cross universe The primarily focused universe in the Omega Cross series, that has gone through the most resets. Status: Existing Aliases: Omega Cross, Main Universe, OC, Universe 1 Official reality number: Universe 001 Creators: wolf, thend Universe 2 A universe that was seen in the Universal Tournament. In this universe, Sonic the Hedgehog, along with Son Goku and Prince Vegeta, were trained by the God of Destruction Beerus and followed the events of the TV show Dragon Ball Super. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 002 Creator: Nico Universe 3 The third universe in the Omega Cross series, which was first seen in the Universal tournament. Its fairly the same as the Main universe, but with slight adjustments such as Sonic the Hedgehog being killed by the villainous Majin Buu, Prince Vegeta and Shadow the Hedgehog staying fused as the being Vegedow and becoming the hero of Universe 3. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 003 Creator: Nico Universe 5 In this universe, the evil genius Dr.Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" has dominated the world with his robotic army and built his Eggman Empire on it. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 005 Creator: Nico Universe 6 In the future of the Main universe, the robot overlord Metallix had corrupted the world and turned it into a mechanized hell. Luckily, the Time Patrol arrived in the past to prevent it from happening. However, in this universe, Metallix has succeeded in corrupting world and its heroes. Only the Time Patrol stands in his way, consisting of Trunks Briefs, Silver the Hedgehog and BladeWolf. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 006 Creator: Nico Universe 7 A world that is primarily inhabited by the stars of the Nintendo video game franchises. This is where the events of the Mario and Luigi series takes place. Status: Existing Aliases: Mario Universe Official reality number: Universe 007 Creators: Nico, Train Universe 9 The all powerful God Conscious has eliminated every living thing, and is the only existing being in the world. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 009 Creator: Nico Universe 10 A world completely inhabited and taken over by villains, with no heroes. Status: Existing Aliases: None Official reality number: Universe 010 Creator: Nico Jokesters universe What remains of the reset Main universe exists here in the 11th universe, where only a handful of Omega Cross characters survived the reset and know roam the barren Cul de sac. Status: Existing Aliases: Universe 11 Official reality number: Universe 011 Creator: Nico Genesis universe The Genesis universe is more identical to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, focusing on the adventures of Team Sonic fighting against Dr.Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Status: Existing Aliases: Alternate universe #1 Official reality number: Universe 012 Creator: Train Universe 13 A more medieval take on the Omega Cross series, where Sonic the Hedgehog rules as king in the city. It is set after the events of Sonic Adventure. Status: Existing Aliases: Alternate universe #2 Official reality number: Universe 013 Creators: wolf, thend Pokemon universe A world completely dominated by Pokemon that can talk and have built civilizations. Status: Existing Aliases: Pokeverse, World of Pokemon, Universe 14 Official reality number: Universe 014 Creators: wolf, thend Alpha Cross universe A universe that transpires around the same events of the Main universe, but each character has had their personality swapped with another character. In this world, Sayaka Miki reigns as its Goddess instead of Madoka Kaname. Status: Existing Aliases: Alpha Cross, Role-swap universe, AC,Universe 15 Official reality number: Universe 015 Creators: thend, Nico Avengers Alternate Universe When the glitch Error!Sans threatens the world with an unstoppable army, the director of the secret organization S.H.I.EL.D. Nick Fury assembles a group of remarkable individuals to work together to bring down the threat that opposes their world. Status: Existing Aliases: Avengers Universe, AAU, Universe 16 Official reality number: Universe 016 Creators: Nico